Pavement maintenance is the key to pavement preservation. Effective pavement preservation programs integrate many maintenance strategies and treatments, such as preventive, corrective and emergency maintenance. However, a common practice in construction, core hole testing, and often leaves newly constructed roadways vulnerable to premature damage that can inhibit effective pavement preservation. There is no doubt that asphalt pavement needs to be tested for evaluation, verification and research purposes, and that core hole testing is a cost-effective and diagnostic method by which to verify asphalt properties, as dictated by the specifications, such as thickness, structural integrity, specific gravity, air void content and percent compaction. Nonetheless, State agencies currently enforce specific procedures for asphalt core hole restoration.